Preventing shorting of the electrical connectors in environments where moisture and other contaminants are present is important. Interface seals between connectors are often easy to manufacture and install and are often effective in controlling the ingress of moisture. To the contrary, wire seals provided at the wire receiving end of the connectors are often expensive to manufacture and difficult to install. Many of the wire seals are damaged or are deformed during assembly, causing the wire seal to leak, rendering the connector seal and the electrical connector ineffective.
It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide a wire seal connector which can be easily manufacture and installed. It would also be beneficial to provide a wire seal in which the effects of damage or deformation are minimized, resulting in an effective seal being made and maintained.